


A Drunken Fight

by inlovewithamurder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Bar Fight, Defensive, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Slut Shaming, Song Lyrics, drunken fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithamurder/pseuds/inlovewithamurder
Summary: Loki and Lorelai decide to go to a bar and Lorelai keeps drinking and drinking till she's too drunk to walk properly. When she leaves for a minute another girl takes her spot and starts flirting with Loki unintentionally pissing off Lorelai. Lorelai feeling jealous starts a fight.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 1





	A Drunken Fight

Sitting in the bar my eyes trace over the man who held my heart in his hands. His ravishing form has me almost drooling which I’m assuming other girls were also doing making my jealousy flare up. His green eyes catch me looking and a smirk full of michieveness and triumph meets me. Looking down at my drink I take a sip and smile at the burn which accompanies it. Glancing back over he smirks wider and grabs my hand before slowly taking a sip making warmth rush to my nether regions a sense of lust and desire running through me wanting nothing more than for him to take me right here in front of all these pathetic assholes. Chuckling at my thoughts he leans over and licks the shell of my ear before blowing on it making my face erupt into a bright red. Leaning back he studies me and I giggle leaning over and kissing him on autopilot. Standing I take another shot and stumble to the bathroom waiting in line and eventually doing my business. Walking out my eyes widen seeing some slut leaning all over my boyfriend her eyes trace over him making my blood boil. Smirking I walk towards her and grab her ponytail and yank chuckling when she yelps and falls backwards her heels making her trip. Loki turns and smiles watching what I do to this pathetic slut. 

Ain't lookin' for enemies, but I ain't playin' nice  
The way you testin' me and look me in the eyes   
Want some of my own candy, I love to see you try   
Ain't nothing' real about the way you look tonight

Glaring at her she whimpers but glances at my boyfriend and smiles fluttering her eyelashes only to frown and glare at me noticing his eyes on only me. She swings and I block before kicking her sending her flying back. She stands and charges at me the bartender watching as I trip her but making no moves to call me off just yet. The bouncers only form a circle around us ready to stop me if things go too far.  
“Let them fight it’s interesting. I wanna see who’ll win.” Loki chimes and winks making me smile.

“Cause I know in the morning you'll be wakin' up all alone. Posin' all over your story with nothin' to hold but your phone. You got it bad all over your head. Are you obsessed?” I ask while also making fun of her recognizing her type almost right away.  
“S-Shut up you damn slut! He likes me more the moment you left he was looking at me!” She cries out glaring at me while advancing getting ready to punch.  
“Think that you cool, but you ain't got a crown. Be watchin' and learnin' 'cause I show you how. Lookin at me, like you want my man.” I giggle and kick her to the ground before staring at her full of sadistic eagerness.  
Standing again she kicks me and I fall before standing and punching her making her fly into the opposite wall my eyes glow dangerously and I stride forwards and grab her by the hair dragging her in front of my boyfriend who only stares down at her his eyes glowing a dazzling green full of anger.  
“You dare touch my Queen?! Do you know who you started a fight with? The future queen of this pathetic world. Do what you want with her my love.” Nodding he turns and keeps watching while taking a sip of his drink.  
“Ain't lookin for drama. Promise I'm not gonna compete, So keep on movin 'cause you got nothing on me.” Kicking her she moans and stares at me her eyes full of tears left to drips down her face. Blood drips from her nose which is bent at a weird angle.  
“P-Please…” She asks whimpering and looks around her eyes welling with more tears as she notices every single person was looking away. The bartender just chuckles and serves another drink while the bouncers only keep people at bay as to not include anyone else.   
“What you know about karma,Oh I heard she ain't so sweet. Get yourself out of the club.If you can't take the heat” Grabbing her ponytail I start dragging her, her screams of pain making me smile. Stopping at the door I kick her out my foot making contact with her stomach sending her flying into a tree a loud snap echoing all around while she screams in pain more tears rushing down her face.  
“Lookin at me like you want my man,What the fuck!”  
Walking to her I crouch down and lift up her head making her look into my eyes which shift to a red assuming by the look in her eyes.  
“My name’s Lorelai. Remember that when you walk around. If I see you so much as look at my boyfriend I’ll slit your goddamn throat. Let this be a reminder.”   
She nods and stands before falling with a screech. Chuckling I stomp on her leg smiling at the loud snap that accompanies it. She whimpers and crawls away not looking back. Arms wrap around me and a deep chuckle rumbles from the man. His eyes glow a red and he smiles kissing my neck as he purrs.  
“Mhmmm just watching you beat that senseless slut got me all hot and bothered. I believe you thought of something along the lines of ‘take me right now’? Darlin’ I’m gonna make that a reality.”


End file.
